My Dear
by AriaMizakiSaryia
Summary: OCxZevran (A story for my friend!)


Shirri's lower lip trembled as she tried her best to keep hear tears at bay. She was a Grey Warden now. She couldn't let herself show her tears. She had been able to keep the guilt at bay up until now, but… So many innocents had died. If only she had gotten to them sooner…

"Shirri… Are you alright my dear?" Shirri turned with a forced smile, nodding in response to Wynne's question.

"I'm alright Wynne, thank you." Wynne sighed, but nodded, knowing Shirri wouldn't ever tell her what was wrong.

There was one person though who may just be able to help her cope with what was obviously weighing on Shirri's heart. Wynne left Shirri where she sat next to the blazing fire and made her way to the other side of their campsite.

"Zevran, a word please." Wynne stated stiffly. She tried to be as accepting of everyone as she could, but sometimes Zevran's remarks and innuendos really made it hard for her to do just that.

"Ah yes, what can I do for you my darling Wynne?" Zevran grinned up at Wynne from his seat on his bed roll and laughed slightly when she glared icily down at him.

"Again. I am not your darling. But the one who is that to you is suffering." Wynne stated plainly, watching several emotions play across Zevran's face within the space of a moment.

"I'm not sure who you speak of." Zevran's smirk was forced, and Wynne shook her head.

"Do not pretend as if you do not know whom I speak of! Do with this knowledge what you will, but know that she will continue to suffer uncomforted if nothing is done." Wynne finished her short speech with a shake of her head and turned on her heel back to her tent, hoping that what she had said would be enough to kick him into some sort of action.

Zevran stared across the camp at Shiri's backside, conflicting thoughts running rampant inside his mind.

-The Next Morning-

Shirri awoke with a start, hand clenched tightly around the dagger she kept stashed beneath her pillow, for emergencies.

"Ah, as much as I love where your mind is at my dear, how about we NOT start the morning by stabbing me?" Zevran winked down at Shirri and watched as her cheeks flushed bright red.

Shirri blushed as her eyes adjusted to the still slightly dark morning light, and Zevrans handsome face came into focus. He merely laughed and grabbed her by the hand as she stared up at him.

"Zev, where are we going?" Shirri's voice was low and quiet as she followed him, tiptoeing through camp so as not to wake the others.

It was still dark out and the sun was barely creeping over the horizon as Shirri followed Zevran through the woods. Alistair and some of the others may not have trusted him, but Shirri did. She trusted him completely as she allowed him to lead her through the silent woods.

If Shirri was being completely honest with herself, she felt an honest to the Maker connection with him. Not that she would EVER say that out loud, it would be too embarrassing!

"Worry not. We're here." As if reading her mind, Zevran turned to Shirri just as she was about to ask where he was taking her.

Moving to the side, Zevran couldn't help but chuckle as Shirri took in the sight of the gorgeous waterfall before them.

"Zev… This is beautiful! How did you find this?" Shirri asked in awe, taking a few steps closer and kneeling so she could run her fingers through the clearest water she had ever seen.

"Oh I was just wandering." Zevran bluffed, hoping she would not see how happy he was that she liked it.

He had found the spot a few days earlier, but had thought nothing of it until Wynne had confronted him last night. She had opened his eyes allowing him to finally see the pain Shirri had been hiding for so long. He immediately had thought of this place when he had tried to think of a way to at least distract Shirri from her duties and burdens as Grey Warden.

Suddenly, Zevran felt a warm sensation on his cheek and he turned in surprise to see a blushing Shirri beside him. "Thank you Zev… I really needed something like this." Her bright smile immediately made it all worth it to him.

Zevran sighed and turned around, quickly ensnaring Shirri in a tight embrace, staring down at her with smirk. "You shouldn't lower your guard when you act like that you know. It only brings out the predator in me…." He murmured softly in her ear, causing Shirri to blush even brighter than she had before.

"A-Acting like what?" Shirri stammered, caught off guard by the sudden closeness, but finding she is very unwilling to break the embrace.

"….You cause me to go insane, Shirri." Zevran chuckled before leaning in and leaving his lips just hovering above Shirri's. He wouldn't move further unless she showed she wanted this.

"….Oh just kiss me already!" Shirri burst out after a few moments of tense silence, wrapping her arms around Zevran's waist.

He didn't need another word. Zevran firmly planted his lips against Shirri's, reveling in the feeling of her full luscious lips giving way to his fevered passion. He had found a woman he could see himself staying with… But only time would tell their future. In that moment though, nothing else but Shirri mattered to Zevran. They were the only two that existed in that little clearing, and all of their worries and cares melted away.

 _"_ _If she responded this well to just the waterfall…. I wonder how she'll thank me when I tell her I have a lead on breaking her brother out of the circle?"_ Zevran thought to himself and chuckled. That was a story for another time. For now, he intended to enjoy himself in the presence of the woman he was beginning to fall for.


End file.
